Those skilled in the art will recognize that traditionally, maple sap was collected in buckets at the tap source. The sap was then stored in a tank before being transported for processing. Over the years, a variety of specialized hardware has been developed for this task, including both sap spouts and specialized sap collection buckets or bags.
It is also known in the art that a tubing system has replaced the traditional bucket collection system. The tubing system typically includes spouts that plug directly into the maple tree (usually 19/64″, 5/16″ or 7/16″ outside diameter) and plastic tubing droplines (usually 5/16″ inside diameter and about 18″ to 40″ in length) connected to the various spouts. The droplines are then connected to lateral lines (usually from 3/16 to 5/16″ inside-diameter plastic tubing) that run between multiple maple trees. The lateral lines are in turn connected to at least one mainline (usually ¾″ to 2″ diameter) that run to a maple sap processing plant. Each lateral line is connected to the main line with a connecting fitting.
The problem with this prior art assembly is that the connecting fitting is made up of multiple parts and clamps around the mainline providing a mechanical seal. This style fitting often loosens due to freezing conditions or mechanical stress, which causes leakage to occur.